


blow me (one last kiss)

by allthisandheaven_too



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthisandheaven_too/pseuds/allthisandheaven_too
Summary: Casey bites off more than she can chew when she gets into a fight with Nate.





	blow me (one last kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This started off as a prompt sent to me by not-alone-but-always-alone on tumblr, but I got a little carried away and it got much longer than I planned, so I decided to post it here. 
> 
> TW for one homophobic slur and implied violence, but nothing graphic.

Casey is leaving school late one Saturday after running the path a few times, a usual weekend tradition for her, when she hears someone call her name in the parking lot. “Casey!” 

She turns around to see Nate striding up to her, in a t-shirt and jeans. He smiles. “How’ve you been?”

Casey glares and turns back to her car. “Fuck off, Nate.”

“Aw, can’t I catch up with an old friend?” He jogs to catch up to her, moving between her and the car and forcing her to stop. “I heard you’re dating Izzie now,” he says with a knowing smirk.

“Yeah, what about it?” Casey replies, hands on her hips.

“I guess you know, but in case you don’t, before me she slept with almost every boy in this school. If it moved, she fucked it. It was kinda gross, actually, even for me.” Casey’s face grows red, and he widens his eyes in mocking concern. “I was actually pretty worried I was gonna get some disease or something. You should probably get yourself checked out.”

“And you’re a piece of shit.” 

Casey pushes past him, and she’s almost to her car when he calls, “How does it feel to know you’re dating the biggest slut at Clayton?”

Casey whips around, stares at him, sets her jaw, and then marches up to him and punches him in the face.

He definitely hadn’t been expecting it, so her fist makes a perfect landing. He recovers quickly, though, rubbing his cheek with a smile.

“You’re gonna regret that, Casey,” he says, and swings.

* * *

Izzie’s worried.

Casey was supposed to pick her up thirty minutes ago, and it’s not like her to flake. In fact, Izzie can’t recall a single time Casey has ever blown her off without a legitimate explanation. 

She picks up her phone again and stares at the last text Casey sent her, like she’s been doing on and off for thirty minutes.

_leaving Clayton now, be there in five. Love you <3_

Izzie shakes her head. Something is wrong. Something has to be wrong. 

Then she hears a knock on the door, and she practically sprints to open it.

There stands Casey, with a black eye and a scrape on her cheek, looking like a complete and total mess.

“Hi,” she murmurs. “Sorry I’m late.”

Izzie gasps and reaches up to touch her face gently. “Casey, oh my god, what happened?”

Casey shrugs. “I... fell?” she chuckles weakly. A cool breeze blows in through the open door behind her, and she shivers. Izzie frowns and reaches out to rub her arms. 

“Come on,” she says, “let’s get you inside.”

Izzie ushers Casey into the tiny kitchen, and Casey instinctively pushes herself up to sit on the counter. She watches Izzie rummage around in the fridge until she comes up with a small bag of frozen peas, half-empty and secured with a rubber band. “It’s the best we’ve got,” she says apologetically, walking over to Casey.

“This is very cliché, I hope you know that,” Casey says, smiling as Izzie pushes herself up onto her tiptoes to hold the peas against Casey’s eye. She winces as the cold makes contact, but relaxes when Izzie laces their fingers together.

The front door bangs open suddenly, and Izzie jumps, squeezing Casey’s hand unintentionally. Casey yelps and pulls her fingers from Izzie’s, cradling her right hand against her chest. The knuckles are also forming bruises of their own from where she hit Nate. Of course, Izzie doesn’t know that yet. 

“Shit, baby, I’m sorry,” Izzie starts, but then her younger brother runs into the kitchen.

“Izzie Izzie Izzie Izzie hey Casey Izzie Izzie Izzie–”

“What is it?” Izzie cuts him off with a sigh. 

“Hi.” He hugs her around the waist. “Can I have an apple?”

Izzie laughs and grabs him one from the counter, where he can’t reach. “Sure.”

He bites into it and looks up at Casey, still sitting on the counter. “What happened to your face?” he asks, mouth full of apple.

“Max,” Izzie says warningly, but Casey just smiles.

“Fighting supervillains,” she says glibly. Max’s eyes widen, and she winks at him. “You should see the other guy.”

“Wow,” Max gasps. “Can you teach me?”

Casey pulls a face. “Not yet, grasshopper. Maybe someday, when you’re ready.”

“Okay!” Max runs out of the room. 

Izzie looks at Casey, her heart full to bursting. But instead of saying “I love you,” she says, “So, supervillains, huh?”

Casey pushes herself down from the counter and puts the peas back in the freezer. “I mean, it was Nate, so yeah. Same thing.”

Izzie freezes. “What?”

“For such a little...” Remembering Max, Casey lowers her voice. “... _bitch_ , he’s got a wicked right hook.”

“Nate did this to you?” 

Izzie’s voice is trembling, and Casey looks down. “The things he said... I couldn’t just let him.”

“About me?”

Casey nods.

“What did he say?” When she doesn’t get an answer, Izzie repeats, “What did he say, Casey?”

“He called you a slut,” Casey says, and her voice is quiet in the way it only gets when she’s furious.

She expects Izzie to react with hurt, or anger, or anything other than what she does. Instead, Izzie just exhales and steps closer to Casey. She pushes Casey’s hair behind her ears and brings her hands down Casey’s jaw to hold her face and rubs her thumb just under the scrape on Casey’s cheek. “We should clean this.”

They head back through the house and down the short hall to the bathroom, right across from Izzie’s bedroom. Casey leans against the edge of the sink as Izzie wipes her cut with hydrogen peroxide, ranting about Nate.

“Where does he get off thinking he can get away with talking about my girlfriend like that?” she fumes. “It’s none of his fucking business.”

Izzie makes a humming noise and unscrews the cap from a tube of Neosporin. She spreads a little bit over the scrape as Casey continues, “I think I broke his nose, though. So I’m pretty proud of that.”

Izzie peels the backing off of a tiny band-aid and presses it against the scrape. She leaves her hand on Casey’s cheek and looks into her eyes. “Do you want to know a secret?”

“Uh, sure?”

“I’ve never slept with anyone before.” She smiles sadly. “Not even Nate.”

Casey’s brow furrows in confusion. “But you two–”

“I mean, I’ve been with a lot of guys. That’s true. But every time it got close, and it did get close a couple times, it just didn’t... feel right.” She shrugs. “So I stopped it. And they didn’t press, which was good, obviously. But it hurt their egos. So a lot of them said we slept together, even though it never happened, just to save face.”

“Izzie, I never thought– Even if you had, I wouldn’t _care._ You know that, right?”

“I know.” Izzie leans her forehead against Casey’s and closes her eyes. “I just wanted to tell you. And...” She pulls back. “I don’t want you getting hurt because of me,” she finishes softly, looking away.

Casey reaches for her hand. “I’m not,” she says. 

“You are.” Izzie sniffles, and Casey realizes she’s crying. She sighs and wraps her arms around Izzie, holding her close. 

“You didn’t punch me, okay?” Casey says gently. “That was Nate. All of this was Nate. You had nothing to do with it.”

“But it was because of what he said about me. And you got hurt,” Izzie says, her voice breaking. “Casey, just... promise me you won’t do this again, no matter what he says about me.”

“Izzie–”

“Please.” Izzie looks up at her, tears streaking her cheeks. “I’ll never forgive myself if anything else happens to you.”

Casey exhales, and brings her hand to wipe away tears from beneath Izzie’s eye. “Okay.”

Izzie nods. “Thank you,” she whispers.

Casey kisses the top of her head and wraps her arms around Izzie again. 

They stand there for a little while, holding each other in the small bathroom. Then Izzie lets out a watery laugh. “God, you’re the one who got beaten up and here I am crying.” She pull away slightly to look up at Casey. “I should be comforting you.”

“I know a way we can both comfort each other,” Casey says, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. 

Izzie laughs again, louder. “Stop it!”

“What?” Casey says with mock innocence. “I was going to suggest ice cream.” 

Izzie gives her a look.

“Come on, let’s go.” Casey tugs on her hand. “I really was planning on taking you earlier, before... everything.”

“I’d love to, but Max...”

“So?” Casey shrugs. “We’ll bring him.”

Izzie blinks, taken aback. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun.” Casey pulls harder on her hand. “Babe, come onnnnn.”

Izzie sighs and finally smiles. “Okay.”

Casey smiles and presses a kiss to Izzie’s lips, then opens the door and pokes her head out. “Hey Max,” she calls, “wanna come with us for ice cream?”

Izzie watches in awe as Max comes running out of his room with the world’s largest smile on his face. None of her previous boyfriends had ever made as much of an effort with her siblings. Even Nate only did the bare minimum needed to placate Izzie, and would get visibly annoyed when any of her siblings had to accompany them somewhere. Casey, however, is always more than willing to include them at any opportunity, and this was probably what sealed Izzie falling in love with her.

They head to Casey’s car, hand in hand. The one good thing about having a mother addicted to painkillers is that she’s so out of it all the time that she doesn’t really notice nor care who Izzie dates, so she doesn’t have to hide it from her siblings either. Max is already outside, bouncing with anxious energy. As soon as Casey unlocks the truck, he scrambles inside without any help. Casey and Izzie squeeze in on either side of him, and they’re off.

While Casey drives them through town, Izzie gazes out the window at the pedestrians on the sidewalk. She pulls up to the main stoplight, and that’s when Izzie spots him.

Her vision goes red, and without thinking she says “Pull over.”

Casey whips her head around to stare at her. “What?” 

“Pull over.”

Casey obliges, and as soon as she does, Izzie throws open the door and storms down the sidewalk. 

“Where’s she going?” Max asks Casey.

Casey turns to follow Izzie with her eyes and squints. Behind them on the sidewalk, Izzie taps a guy on the shoulder, and when he turns around, Casey recognizes him immediately.

Nate.

“Shit,” she whispers under her breath.

“That’s a bad word,” Max says.

* * *

“Hey, asshole,” Izzie shouts, reaching forward to tap Nate on the shoulder.

He turns around, a gigantic, infuriating grin on his face. “Izzie! How have you been?”

“How could you do that to her?” Izzie launches right into it. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

Nate raises his hands in fake surrender. “Hey, she swung first. I was just defending myself.”

“Oh, shut up, we both know you started it. And honestly, I don’t give a fuck what you say about me, but she loves me too much and you know it. So leave us alone.”

“Aw, come on, Iz. This little phase of yours won’t last. We had a good thing going, and you threw it away for that dyke?”

Izzie’s eyes harden. “If anything was a phase for me, it was you.”

“You’re such a bitch, you know that?” Nate laughs coldly. “You would be nowhere in that school without me. You’re fucking ungrateful. Do you have any idea how many girls would have killed to be in your place?”

Izzie scoffs. “You never gave a shit about me. All you care about your fucking social status. Hard to be the alpha male without a bitch, isn’t it?”

Nate stares at her. 

“This is about you and me, and it stays there,” she finishes. “So you leave Casey out of it.” 

“Or what?”

Izzie steps forward. “Or I _will_ kill you.”

“I’d like to see you try.”

Just as Izzie’s about to lunge at him, she hears someone calling her name and turns around.

Casey stands on the sidewalk a few feet back, tense, not sure whether to get involved. 

Izzie exhales. “Just leave us the fuck alone.”

She spins around and walks back to Casey, who immediately asks, “Are you okay? Did he—”

“He didn’t touch me,” Izzie replies, and then hugs Casey tightly. “I don’t think he’ll be bothering us again.”

“Um,” Max says, poking his head out the truck window. “Can we get ice cream now?”

Casey and Izzie both look at him, then at each other, and start laughing. 

“Yeah,” Izzie says, smiling up at Casey. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I post most of my writing on my tumblr (brig-lundypaine), so head over there if you want to read more or send me prompts!


End file.
